


Stuff for Food For Thought

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character List, Character's Ages, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Freeform, Multi, Scott and Melissa's Name is Delgado, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Stuff to make sense for the 'verse. Timeline, ages, world stuff, etc.





	1. Timeline

1.Apples & Boredom-12pm Sunday, 8th January 2017

2.Bear Claws & Pining- 8am Friday, 13th January 2017

3.Pad Thai & Dates-8:30pm Friday, 13th January 2017

4.Hash Browns & Anxiety-around 12am for Stiles and 3am for Peter Saturday (not sure if mentioned but he's in New York?), 14th January 2017

5.Eggs, Toast, & Brothers-7am Saturday, 14th January 2017

6.Coffee & Happiness-around 10am Saturday, 14th January 2017

7.Poptarts & Scolding-6pm Wednesday, 18th January 2017

8.Popcorn & Commitment-5pm Thursday, 19th January 2017

9.Ketchup & Catch Up-9pm Friday, 20th January 2017

10.Ice Cream & Our Thing-8pm Friday, 10th March 2017

11.Waffles & Nerves- 11pm Friday, 14th April 2017


	2. Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very rough age stamp for people already mentioned--and others

 

-Cora Hale

-Scott Delgado, Stiles Stilinski, Kira Yukimura, Heather, Danielle

-Allison Argent

-Derek Hale, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd , Lydia Martin

-Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Malia Tate

-Laura Hale

-Peter Hale

-Corrine

-Melissa Delgado,

-Talia Hale, Damien Hale, Raphael McCall

-John Stilinski

-Claudia Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *subject to change? not sold on some of them


End file.
